The 1st Annual Hunger Games of Menap
by ellaDaAwesomest
Summary: In the ruins of a place once known as Asia lies the nation of Menap, a beautiful Capitol surrounded by 13 magical districts. A utopia until the reaping of the Capitol children. The president's sister visited her, pleading for her to continue the Games here. And this is the story of two tributes, ready to fight for something that they need so desperately.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Visit

_****Rated T for violence****_

* * *

 **Prologue: An unexpected visit**

I woke up to someone frantically pounding my door. It was past midnight, and I had only fallen asleep an hour ago, having been too exhausted to continue my work, letting the rhythmic taps on the roof sing me to sleep.

"Shannon! Shannon, open up!" a voice called. I groaned. I knew that voice all too well. It belonged to my dear, but annoying best friend and sister, Erin Grey.

"What is it?" I grumbled, slowly walking towards the door of my small, two-room apartment. I pulled open the door, and two young, but nervous blue eyes stared back at me. Their owner stepped in, and pulled down her hood from her black raincoat, letting her straight blonde hair tumble to her waist. She sat down on one of the couches, and gestured for me to sit across from her, with an expression that said, Well, what are you waiting for? I had to suppress a laugh. My sister, born 15 years after I was, was only 38 and had always been a very patient woman, and seeing that look on her face that showed the opposite— Well, it was a surprise, let me tell you that!

"So, what did you come here to tell me? It must have been important if you had to come in the middle of the night, all the way across the ocean." Erin lives in Panem, a country across the world, in a place they used to call North America. I live in Menap, a place they used to call Asia. Asia used to be the biggest continent (one of the world's main areas of land), so Menap is much larger than Panem, and much richer too. To travel from Panem to Menap is a half day's worth of riding the Panem's Capitol trains across the railroad they built on the ocean. Not many people in Panem know about Menap, though, and vice versa.

"There's a problem in Panem. Rebels have risen and killed the president and the president after that. They made the children of the Capitol to do something that they've been forced to for the last 75 years. Then, they're abolishing the Hunger Games. Forever." she explained, trying to stay calm, but anxiety crept into her voice.

"The Hunger Games? What's that?" I said, predicting that it wouldn't be good.

"Our president, President Snow, dealt with rebels who rebelled against the Capitol back in the Dark Ages, 75 years ago. As punishment, our 13th district was destroyed, and Snow set up these Games. So, from each district, a boy and a girl from the ages of 12 through 18 are "reaped", or picked randomly. They go to the training center in the Capitol, and stay for about 5 days now to train for the Games where they fight to the death." I gasped, for it was awful to even think about the poor children fighting to the death for the entertainment of Panem. She gave me an annoyed look and continued. "Last year, two, different tributes got reaped. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Peeta was in love with Katniss and confessed his love with her in the public interview, which caused the Gamemakers to allow two winners that year. But, they changed the rules at the last minute, for only one winner. They attempted a double suicide, but they were stopped before they had no winners. This enraged Snow and Peeta and Katniss's lives were in danger. The year after was a Quarter Quell, which happens every 25 years, and something unique happens that Hunger Games. That year, the tributes were 24 previous victors. Long story short, Katniss made the force field blow out, and the rebels, including our Head Gamemaker, were transported to District 13, which secretly had grown underground. The rebels and the Peacekeepers, Capitol and other not-rebels had a big battle. President Snow and President Coin were killed like I said. The Capitol Hunger Games is happening now as we speak. It's awful, but it's a tradition I have grown to enjoy most of." she explained quickly. I slowly understood what she was saying.

"You want me to kill of the poor children of Menap for some 'tradition?'" I asked, using air quotes around the word "tradition", shocked she would suggest such a thing.

"No! Wait, Shannie, yes, but not like that," she told me, flustered. "You have magic, yes? From your District 13?" I nodded. You see, at least half of our people are descended from people of Panem. It was in the Dark Ages when families were too weak or afraid to fight. Before them, it was only District 13, which we had called Magios. They came, and explained to our president and his apprentice, my mentor about Panem. They agreed to make the first 12 districts the same as Panem, but they decided that that graphite and bomb-making wasn't important and could be done in District 12, so magic became the industry of District 13. "The fight would be to the death, but you can use your magic to revive them. Every game would be exactly 14 days long, and anyone still alive after that would win. The number of winners would be flexible, and training before hand is allowed. There would be a chariot ride to show off, three days of training, and an interview. You agree? I have Katniss's published books and movies for references. She used the pen name Suzanne Collins to hide her identity after she settled down with some kids." My head was starting to spin with all of the information, but I grasped the books and DVDs.

"Ok, Erin. I'll try it, but if it goes wrong, it's your fault." I told her jokingly and she nodded. "Thanks for these." I pointed at what she gave me.

"Oh, also, there is a map of an arena that you could use, and some scripts if you need them inside the book." she whipped her cloak around herself and left. I sighed and got back into my computer to plan the Games.

 **A/N: Hoped you like the story so far! Just to let you know, it will only have the perspectives of two characters, not all of them. Also, if there are 100 reviews by the end, I will make a sequel as an SYOT. Any beta readers willing? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: I Promise

**Chapter 1: I promise**

 _15 years after the summer Erin Grey visited the President..._

"Just imagine. A world of peace!" A thirteen-year-old girl sang, her nimble fingers rinsing her soapy hair. "Hand in hand, we can shape the wooooorld!"

"ELIANA!" her 25-year-old cousin Rory called from the living room. "Keep it down in there, would you?" Eliana's face flushed a bright red, and her fingers froze.

Mortified, she mumbled back, "Sorry." She worked her hands as fast as she could to clean her body for the big day. The Reaping. It was the day that two children between the ages of 12 and 18 were chosen to go to the Capitol to fight. It was, you could say, to the death, but after, the magical doctors would revive the dead. She stepped out of

Eliana stepped out of the small shower stall and dried herself with a towel, before using it to cover her as she walked to the closet to retrieve the dress she had decided to wear. It was a light blue wrap dress that fell to her knees. She picked it out with some undershorts and slipped them on. Next, she decided to braid her hair down her back in a fishtail. Eliana turned around and was about to walk out of the door, but then saw her two best friends waiting for her. Julianne Marbi and Tess Anden. Julianne wore a simple white dress and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Tess sported a cute lavender dress with puffed sleeves and a skirt that would fly out if she twirled.

"Juli, Tess! What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered.

"I wanted all of us to get together before one of us might have to go to the Capitol without the other two of us. So I called Tess and you, but you didn't respond, so I just went over to Tess and surprised her, and we agreed to surprise you, too!" Julianne explained.

"Come on you guys, it's almost time!" Tess squealed, then dragged the other two girls out of Eliana's room, and her house and to the Central Square until their arms felt like they were about to fall off.

Soon, thousands of families and their children met in the square for this exciting day. A pretty lady in a tight suit jacket and skirt greeted all of them happily.

"Hello everyone!" she chirped when everyone was settled. "I'm Tina Orpkoo, your amazing new escort! It is now time for the 1st Hunger Games to begin. Your Capitol representatives, Bella Camron and Tom Briar have given me all of your children's names and they are in either of these bowls. Who should go first, girls or boys?"

All of the girls chanted "BOYS, BOYS, BOYS!" and all of the boys chanted "GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!" but in the end, the petite escort declared, "Boys shall go first! Who is our brave tribute?" and a slip of paper flew out of the bowl and Tina caught it. You see, President Grey decided that fate should choose who goes in the Hunger Games, so it's by magic. With a flourish, she whispered into the microphone for effect, "Contrad Spellbane," then louder, "Contrad Spellbane!" A tall boy, about 18 with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes whooped and ran towards the stage. Eliana recalled seeing him at school. There were a lot of girls whispering about how "hot" he was. She didn't think he was so good. He had already started learning magic, and that was the only thing Eliana ever wanted to do.

"And our female tribute is," the slip flew out and Tina read, "Eliana Kim-Briar!" The first reaction she had was the shock. It felt like someone had slapped her in the face, like "Wake up! You actually can prove to Dad that you're good enough, as good as a son!" Then, she felt the excitement. Happiness flowed through her and brought a beam on her face. She calmly walked up to the stage, not wanting to seem too eager. "Eliana, Contrad. Shake hands!" Eliana stuck out her hand proudly, and Contrand accepted it. His hand felt smooth and warm, and she could feel the muscles rippling through his arm when they shook hands. Contrad raised it, and Tina announced, "I, Tina Orpkoo, present to you... THE TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT 13!" the crowd cheered wildly, excitement contagious to all of the viewers throughout Menap.

Eliana sat in the pure white room alone, waiting for the guards to let her family and friends in. Just then, the door creaked open and her mother and father stood there, waiting for her. She jumped up and leaped into their arms. There was no talking, just hugging and rocking back and forth.

"I'll do you proud, I promise," she told her parents. They just smiled, as if they knew something she didn't. Then, the guards softly told her parents, the beautiful Willow Kim, and the proud Tom Briar, that they needed to leave. They smiled and waved at Eliana. She thought she heard her mom whisper a "Good bye," but she wasn't sure.

Exactly 3 seconds later, Julianne and Tess burst in.

"OMG!" Tess squealed. "You're participating in the 1st EH-VAH Hunger Games!"

"Promise you'll win for us?" Julianne asked softly.

"Of course, guys. I will bring honor to District 13!" Eliana declared with a laugh.

"Yes, you go girl!" Julianne yelled with the same enthusiasm as Tess had before. They all burst into laughter. Eliana was definitely going to miss them for the next month. But, at least they got to laugh together beforehand. The guards came in again, but a little harsher, they told Eliana's friends to leave. After they left, she felt lonely, like everything was too quiet. But then, she overheard a distressed girl talking to Contrad.

"Contrad, I don't want to see you get killed! Even if you do come back to life. It's just creepy, Contrad. That's why you have to win. You have to, Contrad. What if they change you? Tell me, tell me you'll win and come back the same." she cried.

"Clairette, it's okay! I've been training for this for 10 years. I promise I'll come back to you the same." Contrad responded, trying to stay quiet, but his voice too was cracking. "Claire, I've loved you forever. I'll still be the same person, the one who you met by the riverbank, the one who you could confide in." There was silence after that. Eliana guessed that they were kissing. _Awww..._ She thought. _That's so sweet!_ The door suddenly swung open, and her combat teacher stepped in.

"Eliana, all tributes are allowed a token. I found this anklet that you dropped on the combat training field one day. Do you remember that day? You were looking for it all day!" she said. Eliana remembered. It had been her 9th birthday present from her mom. Her teacher held it out. The metallic band glistened in the light.

"You found it? Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. She took it from her teacher's outstretched hand and clasped it around her ankle. After a moment's hesitation, she wrapped her arms around the person who had inspired her so much. "Thank you." she murmured again. The guards escorted her teacher again, then called her out too. Eliana was led to a train with its doors wide open and marked above it, the big number 13. She stepped on, ready to get her Games on!

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I had a ton of fun writing this one. Please review and please tell me if I should raise or lower the rating. Thanks!**


End file.
